Earth-TRN294
The Helicarrier crashed to Earth. Phoenix was heading toward Earth, and Thor, Vision, Nova, and Captain Marvel headed out to intercept it, with the Black Panther following them in a spacecraft. Colleen, Falcon, and Storm were dead, and Wolverine blamed himself for what happened and so did Namor who appeared to kill him. Thor intercepted the Phoenix Force and its power was too much for him, and thereby fell. Sensing a worthy host, it headed to the moon and empowered Hope. Nova, Vision, and Captain Marvel attempted to convince Hope to return to Earth, saying that they could help her. She looked into them and saw that if they determined she was a threat they would eliminate her. She sent Nova, Vision, and Captain Marvel back to Earth. Magneto was telling Hope to exterminate humans, while Emma Frost in turn told her that his way was the wrong way. Emma warned Xavier that Magneto was winning the struggle for Hope's allegiance. Back on Earth, the X-Men and Avengers team up to stop Magneto and Hope. Iron Man retrieved the still living Wolverine from the sea. Black Bolt fired a missile to the moon which Hope deflected. Hope and Magneto then attacked Black Bolt's ship, killing him and afterwards Hope killed Emma Frost for warning Xavier. Hope assembled the lunar fragments created by the missile. Magneto destroyed Earth's satellites, nullifying all digital communications on Earth. Using the newly created asteroids, Hope began a bombardment of Earth. Devastating cities with direct meteorite strikes and tidal waves created by oceanic impacts. The Fantastic Four were killed in the first wave of meteorite strikes. The massive lunar fragments have brought chaos and devastation across the Earth, as fire consumed the world. Great cities like NY City, Washington DC, Paris, Rome, and San Francisco were being completely destroyed. Monuments like the State of Liberty, the Eiffel Tower, the Great Pyramids, and Mount Rushmore had been toppled or battered. Throughout the world, millions were dying every minute. Hope and Magneto arrived back on Earth, offering the remaining mutants one last chance to join them. They refused, and both the Avengers and X-Men attacked. Several of the heroes quickly fell, never to rise again. Hope began to lose control of her powers as the Phoenix wanted to destroy all. She appealed to Magneto for help, and he betrayed Hope, killing her and taking her power. He then used the power of the Phoenix to annihilate the rest, until only Xavier, the Hulk, and Wolverine remained. Xavier temporarily blinded Magneto after which Hulk threw Wolverine at Magneto, who stabbed him in the face thereby killing him. The Phoenix force erupted from Magneto ending all life on Earth, except for Wolverine who remained untouched. Jean Grey appeared and took Wolverine by the hand, telling him not to worry. Wolverine and Jean Grey were left alone on Earth, to start again as a new Adam and Eve. | Residents = | Notes = Phoenix Five In this reality, the counterpart to the Phoenix Five were represented by Nova (Sam Alexander) and Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers).In the cover of represented also the Vision, T'Challa and Thor invested as well by the Phoenix. Instants after their investment by the Phoenix Force, they were abandoned in order for the Phoenix to possess Hope Summers on the Moon. | Trivia = | Links = }}